kingdomrushtdfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
분류:병영
Melee Towers, also known as Barracks Towers, are one of the four main tower types in Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Instead of firing projectiles, Melee Towers sends three soldiers out onto the path to attack enemies. Melee Towers have a unique strategic role compared to other towers. Tower Properties Some characteristics shared by all Melee towers are: #Melee Tower troops do relatively minor physical damage. #Melee Tower troops cannot attack flying units directly, with the exception of Barbarians upgraded with throwing axes, Warden Barracks, Ranger Barracks, and Forest Keepers. #The maximum amount of soldiers active at once from a tower is three. Soldiers don't do much damage, but instead serve to block enemies and allow other towers to deal out the real punishment. If a soldier is killed, he will respawn within a certain period of time. You can deploy your troops at a point of your choosing within a radius of their barracks by using a rally point. This point can be set by selecting the blue flag from the melee tower menu. There are five melee towers in all Kingdom Rush games: three non-specialized towers and two specialized. In Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, we have the basic Barracks (Level One), which spawns militia, can be upgraded to the Footmen Barracks (Level Two) and the Knights Barracks (Level Three). In Kingdom Rush: Origins, these towers are replaced by Defender Barracks (Level One), Warden Barracks (Level Two) and Ranger Barracks (Level Three), the latter two of which are able to engage flying enemies with bows. Each subsequent level trains soldiers which are more resilient and deal more damage. At Level Four, the upgrades take a dramatic change. In Kingdom Rush, Melee towers can be upgraded into either a Holy Order to train Paladins, or a Barbarian Mead Hall which brings out the more colorful Barbarians. Kingdom Rush: Frontiers introduces two other towers; the Assassin's Guild and the Knights Templar, while Kingdom Rush: Origins possesses the Bladesinger Hall and Forest Keepers. All soldiers can be upgraded in-game with three abilities, emphasizing their role. The Holy Order trains the mighty Paladins, which focus on survival and defense. Paladins have the highest armor of all allied troops and a set of skills which greatly increase their durability. These skills include Healing Light, which restores the HP of the paladin and Shield of Valor, which raises Paladin armor even further. But the pious warriors can also smite using their last ability, Holy Strike, dealing area True Damage. Unfortunately, Paladins are slower to respawn than most other melee units, at 14 seconds versus 10 seconds for other soldiers. The Barbarian Mead Hall, or simply Barbarian Hall, trains savage Barbarians. Remarkably, barbarians carry not even the little armor of level two and three troops. Since the best defence is a good offence, barbarians focus on dealing massive damage to enemies. Barbarians can learn to wield More Axes, increasing their damage output. The Throwing Axes upgrade enables them to both attack from a distance and harm flying enemies. The Hunting Nets ability further boosts this anti-flying enemy capability by enabling barbarians to slow down fliers, while its replacement in mobile version, the Whirlwind Attack, enable barbarians to deal extra damage to adjacent foes. The Assassin's Guild '''trains illustrious assassins. Permanently cloaked, these warriors rely on the element of surprise in order to inflict damage on their enemies. With no armor and the lowest amount of hit points of all level four melee towers, assassins do not attempt to fight blow-for-blow, but instead can counter attacks, avoiding damaging blows in the process. Conversely, assassins can be trained to make a sneak attack from the shadows, possibly killing even the mightiest foe in a single blow. Pickpocketing can also help to yield a bit of coin in the process of backstabbing your enemies. '''The Knights Templar train the tough Templars. These soldiers are the toughest, most seasoned warriors of Linirea, relying on a massive health pool to soak up damage rather then to use heavy armor or magic. Templars can be trained to be even tougher, further increasing their hit points. Offensively, they can use their slow but heavy-hitting claymores to make an arterial strike, letting the enemy bleed to death. Lastly, the discovery of the Holy Grail by Indiana gives fallen Templar a chance of instantaneous revival, letting them defend their homeland for another day. The Bladesinger Hall trains agile Bladesingers, warriors having mastered the art of sword fighting. Their superior expertise with blades can be further reinforced, increasing both their attack speed and damage output. More, their survival in the fray is improved by their ability to parry even the heaviest of blows, while dealing damage to the attackers. And in order to finish off enemies, each Bladesinger can unleash a barrage of up to 6 slashes on multiple enemies, dealing great damage to them. The Forest Keepers trains dutiful Forest Keepers, centaurs wielding deadly spears and magic of nature to heal allies and disable foes. While there can only be a maximum of two active Forest Keepers per tower, they made up for the unique ability to heal other allies and themselves, while calling barbed vines to slow down ground foes and bombard them with their enhanced spears, dealing immense True Damage. They lack any kind of armor, but possess a decent amount of hit points, combine with their healing skill, Forest Keepers make for great supporters for other soldiers. Tower summary Melee tower tactics General tips *Use the rally point to place your soldiers where the attack range of multiple towers converge. The soldiers will hold up the enemy exactly in the spot where they will receive the most damage. *When you upgrade a Melee Tower, any dead or wounded soldiers are immediately replaced with full strength soldiers. For optimal results, don't upgrade before a wave of enemies hits, but instead time your upgrade when an attack is underway and the soldiers have just been killed. You will delay attacking enemies from the old soldiers fighting to the death plus get additional delay from the fresh soldiers. *Units such as the Magma Elemental deal area damage. Avoid placing multiple soldiers near these creatures, as they will all recieve damage from its attacks. *Ranged units like the Shadow Archer will try to toast your troops while staying out of range of your towers. If you aren't paying attention they can wipe out a set of soldiers without taking damage themselves. Fortunately, except for Twilight Harassers, the majority of ranged enemies are not smart enough to retreat and so a little micromanagement can defeat this tactic. To handle ranged enemies ideally, first retreat your troops until the ranged enemies are under fire from your towers, then move your troops forward again to engage them in hand to hand combat. If you have a tower covering the area well ahead of the rally point, the ranged enemy will at least be forced to come into your field of fire to engage your troops, even if you don't retreat then attack. In Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, Assassins are the best way to counter ranged enemies, as they cloak when idle , ranged enemies won't notice them until they come into melee range. *A vital blow to the damage dealing capability of the Melee Towers is soldier survivability. Especially against strong foes, soldiers will fall too quickly to deal any real damage. Especially against bosses, some have the ability to kill your soldiers in one move by crushing, eating or zapping them, instantly remove them out of play. *Unlike other kinds of Barracks, the Barbarians possess no armor nor any kind of self defence. This leave them vulnerable to damage, usually result in quick deaths while engaging enemies. *Remember that Polymorphed enemies cannot be blocked by any soldier. However, Barbarians can still throw axes at them. In Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, the Ghosts not only possess similar unblockability, but also complete immunity to physical damage, thus they cannot be harmed by soldiers. Strong against Soldiers all deal physical damage by default, but few of them can dish out real amounts of damage. From this perspective, only enemies with magical armor or no armor at all can be dealt with by the soldiers effectively. However, as both Ranged Towers and Artillery Towers both do way more physical damage than most soldiers, the offensive role of all melee towers can be considered negligible. The real job of the melee tower is to slow down and block the forces of evil, leaving the other towers with an increased fire window. A barracks tower is particularly effective against fast enemies with low health or monsters who rely on numbers to pack a punch. These monsters include: *Goblin *Orc *Shaman *Brigand *Giant Spider *Golem Head *Wulf *Worg *Skeleton *Skeleton Knight * Desert Thug * Dune Raider * Sand Hound * War Hound * Gnoll Reaver While most soldiers deal little damage to enemies, the following advanced units can cause decent injuries with certain skills of them upgraded. Still inferior to many towers in terms of offense, they should only be used as a secondary source of damage against foes. * Paladins, with Holy Strike. The chance of triggering for this attack is low, but it can deal great area True Damage to enemies. * Barbarians, with More Axes and Throwing Axes, and Whirlwind Attack. * Assassins, with Counterattack and Sneak Attack. * Bladesingers, with Blade Dance. * Forest Keepers, with Ancient Oak Spears. Weak against Regarding the defensive role of the Melee tower, a few enemies are designed to kill off your troops quickly while recieving little to no damage themselves if the player is not paying attention. These monsters include ranged attackers, enemies with an area of effect strike (killing 3 soldiers for the cost of one) and enemies which deal massive damage while alive or explode on death. These enemies include: *Bandit *Shadow Archer *Troll Champion *Yeti *Demon Spawn *Demon Lord *Demon Hound *Necromancer *Magma Elemental *Goblin Zapper *Forest Troll * Swamp Thing * Raider * Pillager A special group of creatures are the flying enemies. These avian foes cannot be targeted by your ground forces, save those who possess a ranged attack, as seen above. Flying enemies include: *Gargoyle *Demon Imp *Rocket Rider * Giant Wasp * Giant Wasp Queen * Poukai Rider * Poukai * Saurian Razorwing * Saurian Quetzal * Bat * Perython * Gloomy * Cloud Stalker Related Upgrades On the main screen, passive upgrades can be purchased using stars acquired through completing stages as a currency. once purchased, these upgrades are constantly active and work on all Melee towers. Kingdom Rush * Toughness Training (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with more health. * Better Armor (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with improved armor. * Improved Deployment (2 Stars): Improves rally point range and reduces soldier training time. * Endurance Training (2 Stars): Barracks train soldiers with even more health. * Spiked Armor (3 Stars): When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. Spiked Armor also affects Reinforcements. Kingdom Rush: Frontiers * Defensive Stance (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with better armor. * Boot Camp (1 Star): Barracks train more resilient soldiers. * Esprit de Corps (2 Stars): Increases barrack rally point range and healing rate. * Veteran Squad (2 Stars): Soldiers are trained faster and with improved armor. * Courage (3 Stars): While in combat, soldiers & reinforcements regenerate health. Kingdom Rush: Origins Related Achievements TACTICIAN Change soldiers rally point 200 times. DIE HARD Have your soldiers regenerate a total of 50,000 life. G.I JOE Train 1,000 soldiers. CANNON FODDER Send 1,000 soldiers to their deaths.